Gandalf
AS the leader of the FOA, Gandalf is incredibly powerful. Armed with magic, blade, and staff, this wizard is nearly unstoppable, just lke the Fellowship he created. History Technically, Gandalf is a maia, or lesser god. First named Olorin, he was the wisest of the the Maiar. When Sauron began to rise in Middle Earth, the Mighty Valar began to send messengers to fight against him. Olorin was the last to go, and the most reluctant, but he did more than any of the others. When he first arrived in Middle Earth, he was given Narya, the elf ring of fire. This gave Gandalf the power to control flame, which he was famous for ever after. For many centuries Gandalf and the other wizards struggled against the rising Shadow. They formed a force called the White Council, whose sole purpose was to represent the world's mightiest good beings, and make decisions for the good of Middle Earth. Several Decades before the War of the Ring, Gandalf met Bilbo Baggins. This Hobbit he sent off on an adventure with Thorin and Company to reclaim Erebos, a mission Gandalf had no small part in. But more interesting to Gandalf than the treasure of the dwarf kingdoms was a certain ring Bilbo found in the dark under the Misty Mountains. The hobbit simply thought it was a useful magic trinket that made the wearer invisible, but it was far more than that! This was the ring of Sauron, the One Ring. With it the Dark Lord could crush Middle Earth like a gnat, but if it were destroyed, then he would fall, for his life force was tied to it. Thus, near the start of the War of the Ring, Gandalf lead the Fellowship of the Ring (one of whose members was Frodo Baggins, nephew of Bilbo) to go to Mordor and cast the ring in the fire of Mount Doom. However on this journey he was assailed by the incredibly powerful Balrog, son of Morgoth, the eldest god. He and Gandalf fought a long battle, and in the process he was hopelessly seperated from the Fellowship, but finally the Balrog died. Gandlaf was weak from the battle however, and his spirit returned to Valinor, his home. From there, he was sent back to Middle Earth, renewed. He fought against Sauron and his forces in the Battle of Helm's Deep and the Battle of Minas Tirith. He also was a part of the assault on the Black Gate of Mordor. Though many say it was duyring that battle Frodo cast the Ring in the Fire, we know that now not to be true. In all actuality, the Ring was found by Gandalf, lying in the dust before the Black Gate. Frodo had died, and the Ring was now all too close to Sauron. Gandalf had no other option but to do what he did then. He used an ancheint art, and tore the fabric of time and space, summoning some of the greatest individuals in hsitory and creating the FOA!!! With them he fought many battles, and lead them bravely. He stood toe to toe with Sauron during the Fellowship's assault on Mount Doom. when the Ring was destroyed, Gandalf's task in Middle Earth was done. And so he became a full time member of FOA, moving form dimension to dimension, crushing evil wherever it lay. Tools #Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer. This sword was the blade of Turgon, Lord of Gondolin. With it he slew the Balrog. #The Staff of the White Wizard. With it he works most of his magic. #Shadowfax, the swiftest steed in all the dimensions. #His totally awesome pointy hat. Powers #Control over lightning #Control over flame #Magic Sheild #Firework shows #Swordsmanship skills #Can summon Shadowfax #Magic Blast #Magic fear #Will overcoming #Flash of light #Storm summoning #General magic spells Category:Character Category:Fellowship Member